What Am I To You
by ShujinLuna999
Summary: A NEW Character?... Crossover... Marik Ishitar has been modifyed for my pourposes Muah ha ha
1. The Chaos

**Marik's P.O.V**

As the sun falls over New Rome, I sat, watching the ruins of my once proud home deteriorate. Some life I was promised. Four years ago tomorrow, I sat watching helplessly as the hunters of Artemis was picked apart by the Romans. Finally when it was clear, even to me, that the hunters were finished, Lady Artemis cursed this land called forth Hades to open the ground up and swallow everything. The only thing remaining is Temple Hill. Sometimes I come back trying to see what can be saved.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

As I go to sleep I keep thinking about how much it sucks to know that the only one with hope is still that boy. Its shows how bad we have become. The saddest thing to me is that me and Thalia are the only two living hunters of Artemis now. We have been trying to regroup, but it is harder than we thought it would be. I say this you as I continue thinking about who, or what, this boy is; And why he returns here every year.

_**Reyna P.O.V: Dream**_

_As I watch the utter chaos that is enveloping the land of the once-proud New Rome, I hear a little boy crying. He apparently just watched his father kill his mother. Poor little guy. I see Lady Artemis run up to him and pull him away from his mother's body as his father strikes the ground with his Hammer, rubblizing all of the the land within a 20 mile radius. That within its self killed most of the hunters and the romans. Artemis hid the boy up high, so no one could see him, and went back to continue to fight her father. The little boy cried and projected so much sorrow that a broke down, Lady Artemis had to pull me away. The next thing I knew, the boy jumped, and when he landed, the earth shook and the ground cracked and splintered as lightning flashed and fire roared all around. After that it seem like time had stopped, allowing to to more closely take in the damage. Artemis picked up Thalia and ran her to me, and then we escaped. The one thing Artemis told me before we fled, was the name Marik..._

_And as I looked back at the boy while we were leaving, I realized he was glowing red. After all, he had did the seemingly impossible, he killed his father, The God Of War, Ares._

**Marik's P.O.V**

There those girls again, They keep showing up uninvited, like they own this place, like thay own my home. Im tired of having to watch...

Third Person:

As Marik watched the girls survey as well, he grew angry and started to glow again. He used his fire-hot aura to fly down and confront the girls, when he landed, Thalia drew her sword on him. He drew his. Artemis appeared and stoped them before they could fight. Marik materialized a chopper and hopped on. Before he pulled away he said, "This is far from over, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Our destinies are now intertwined, and one of us must now die. Did I mention im invulneral during battle. So try me". Marik cranked up his sterio before Reyna coult respond. After he pulled away, Reyna asked a pertty valid question. "Why does he listen to nightcore?"


	2. The Journey

As Marik drove down the road, he decided maybe he acted to harshly. After all, the girl didn't cause the destruction, She was hurt by it, too. He wanted to turn around, but he was running low on gas. He pulled into the nearest gas station and refilled. He saw his old friend, Percy, and followed him into the store. As he walked up to Percy, he suddenly became nervous. 'What if Percy is mad at me still.', Marik thought. So he left.

As Marik pulled away on his chopper, he willed himself to dissolve in a red mist and travel to olympus. He pulled up after he re-formed and walked up to Artemis. He bowed and asked for forgiveness. Artemis accepted his apology, but under one condition. "You must come with me Marik, to apologize to Reyna yourself. Do that and i will accept your apology". Marik nodded and hopped back on his chopper. "Lady Artemis, if you don't mind, I would like you to accompany me on my bike. I would like to show you something before we arrive. "Okay Marik", she said."I'll accompany you". Artemis then shrunk down to human size and climbed on the back of Marik's bike. As she settled and wrapped her arms around his waist, she blushed, and then cursed herself for thinking he was cute. She thought to herself that she was horrible for liking the way he smelled, the way his abs were tightened under her hands. 'No, stop!', She told herself, but she couldn't rid her mind of these thoughts, And as they were pulling away, she buried her face in the crook between his shoulder and his neck, causing him to blush, and tuned out the world until they reached their destination, The infamous WayStation...

As they near Indianapolis, Apollo drops down and hails us. Marik pulls over and Apollo issues another prophecy.

_**" BY RAGE AND FIRE THE WORLD WILL FALL  
**__**THE ONE WHO WALKS  
**__**WILL FINALLY STAND TALL  
THE LONER AND THE MAIDEN  
REVEL IN THEIR PAST  
AND IN THE END  
THEIR LOVE WILL LAST**_

_**THE LOVE WILL RISE  
THE DOOMSDAY WILL END  
THE MAIDEN WILL ATEMPT TO FALL  
ONLY SO THE LONER WILL RISE AGAIN  
**__**THEN THE LONER WONT BE ALONE ANYMORE"**_

Then Apollo fell and disolved. Marik rose off the bike and glared at the spot where Apollo was standing. Artemis looked at him, her eyes watering. "This is why I should have killed Apollo when I had the chance", said Marik. Artemis stood, tears walked over to Marik and hugged him. He reluctantly hugged her back. She cried and said she was sorry. Marik being the teddy bear he was, suggested she drive if she wanted to, he thought it would make her feel better, and he didnt know why, but he was sure it would. After she climbed on, he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing him and her to blush, and then they drove...


	3. The Great Swerve

Marik's P.O.V

"When we reached the WayStation, Emmie and Jo bowed deeply, then looked at me puzzled. "Hello, who are you", they asked almost in unison. That made me laugh. They seem made for each other, I wish me and Atremis were. Dammit...

I really wish I would stop that. This is the third time in the past hour that I've thought something like that. As much as I hate to admit, I think shes fucking adorable. She is the perfect person, The only person...

And the saddest thing is that she's not even technically a person. I doubt she could ever love me...

Either way, after we picked up Reyna and Thalia, and after I apologized to Reyna, we were off. I used my abilities to spawn vehicles to create a '72 Nova, and we hopped in.

Artemis's P.O.V

As we went down the road, I think Marik decides to show us that he can be more than sad or mad. He was actually singing. I remember him singing something like " I'm in town, party's goin' down. Shoot 'em down, with a .50 round, run the town, ballin' hard, you out of bounds"...  
It was hilarious. We all started laughing, and then he swerved…

Third Person P.O.V

Marik lost control of the car and they all slammed off the road. He used the last of his conscious power to make a bubble of power around Thalia, Reyna, and Artemis. He then entered a free-fall and landed with a crunch that would have satisfied Ruffles ®. The life was draining from him, and with a final act of mercy he let the girls out of the bubble and then he passed out.  
Artemis rushed over to him and kisssed him feircely and used her godly powers to heal him. She blushed madly and kept kissing him. Marik woke up only to feel her tongue ravaging his mouth, and he started kissing back. He had finally got what he wanted, he got a person to somehow trust him enought to lower their guard enough to kiss him. Artemis was truly the one for him, now there was no denying it.


	4. The Weirdness

As Marik sat up, he locked eyes with the girls, who were all blushing. He quickly apologized and started to run away, turning into a panther as he moved. Artemis started crying, thinking she did something wrong, something to make him run. But as she would find out later, he had never been kissed before that, and he was afraid that he would try to kiss her. Marik stopped as soon as he heard her crying and transformed back into his human form. He sat and wept, too. All of the pent-up anger and sadness he had carried for so long flowed, and he started to sing.

**"Remember the feeling  
Remember me please  
My heart is still beating  
I feel so alive  
My sorrow, Unending  
Im hurting deep down  
Why'd you have to heal me  
Now im drowning inside"**

Artemis heard him and followed his voice, what she found was Apollo hugging the Marik and feeding the music to him, producing a song as beautiful as the sunset, and as sorrowful as 1000 funeral pyres, burning on the tiber. She broke down as a power blast of music and sorrow enveloped the land. It only grew stronger as he sang more. Marik stopped singing long enough to go to Artemis, picking her up and holding her in his arms, and then continued singing, the closness ot him made her feel happy. As if she was seeing what he saw, or what he thought he would see. She picked up on the underlying message, and realized that he didnt hate her. He just loved her, and that scared him.

Later on, Marik and the girls were driving again, and they pulled up to a truck stop outside of Fort Wayne and they got drinks. As Marik and Artemis sat at the bar, they started discussing what would happen, and where they were going. They decided that they would stay at the Hilton down the road. When they got there they got two rooms, one for Artemis, Thalia, and Reyna, and one for Marik. When they were settled, Marik went down to the pool and soon, Artemis followed.

She was incredibly angry for him causing the outburst of emotion brought on by his song. Yet, she understood why he had chose a song and called on Apollo to releave himself of his emotions. 'Songs are the most powerful form of expression', she thought on the way down the stairs. She dove into the pool as he was pulling himself out of it, in turn showering him and causing him to slip and re-enter the pool. He looked quite ticked, but when they made eye contact he dove under and went to the other side of the pool. She followed him as he tried to flee, but he finally settled down and she took a position beside him. They began talking, and were soon on good standings again. They went to Marik's room and played cards till they both were so drunk they passed out.


	5. The Aftermath

Marik got dressed and went outside, where Thalia was smoking. They started talking and soon they were both high. Reyna just shook her head and dove back into the pool. Artemis later came out the room and asked Marik to borrow his bike. He reluctantly tossed her the keys and she took off.

They wouldnt see her for almost a week.  
During that week, they would be attacked many times, Marik would save Thalia and Reyna, but in turn almost get himself killed. When artemis returned, she found the girls surrounded by a purple pod of energy, and Marik fighting a giant. Artemis quickly helped Marik defeat the giant, but not before he was knocked almost 30 feet back by the giant's club. Marik crawled away after the giant was defeated and enveloped himself in a ball of energy even Artemis couldnt break.

When Marik came to, Artemis, Reyna, and Thalia were fighting 4 giants, even Artemis, a god, could not defeat them. As soon as Marik charged, Zeus summoned him to the throne room on mount Olympus. Marik was quick to use language that not even his father, Ares, was brave enough to use in the presence of Zeus, let alone at Zeus. Everyone silenced as the barrage of 'motherfucks' and 'hermaphroditic sweat-hogs' ended. Even Zeus himself looked suprised at Marik's actions. Eventually Ares materialized a throne beside him. Marik walked over and took his place at the throne. Zeus gave Marik an option accept godhood or die. Marik accepted under the contition that he could go down and help the girls fight. When Marik appeared in the middle of the group of giants. As an aura of white light enveloped Marik, Artemis screamed for Thalia and Reyna to close their eyes. They barely had time before Marik appeared and revealed a form so powerful and so blinding that the giants were incinerated immediately. As Marik absorbed the light, returning to his human form, everyone opened their eyes and saw Marik. Waves of emotions from how, to why, to what the fuck passed over their faces, until Artemis ran up to him and hugged him so feircely that he almost fell over. She was crying and mumbling something like "you ever fucking do that again, and i'll...", and then all of a sudden she silenced and listened to his heartbeat. Marik and Artemis walked back to the hotel room hand in hand.

Thalia looked at Reyna and smiled. As they entered their room, Thalia mumbled "I told you so"...


	6. The Back-Up

**4 years, 14 days earlier**  
**Marik's P.O.V**

New Rome is beautiful today, its always the first day of spring. Momma brought me here a few years ago after the bull thing came after us. I met Percy yesterday, he fought the bull thing too. He called it the Minotaur or something like that. I could have beat it like he did, but momma wouldn't let me fight it. One day i'll have my chance. My birthday is in 26 days. Then I will go find the Minotaur...

**4 years earlier**

My birthday is in 14 days, can I fight now. Somebody is hurting Momma. I need to help momma. Momma...

**Third Person P.O.V**

The boy charged, but someone grabbed him. Marik looked confused as the lady in silver picked the him up when he charged the man who hurt his mom. She jumped as the man hit the ground with a hammer. She jumped up high and sat the boy down on a roof, and then went to fight a man with a lightning sword. Marik went from sad to mad, and then he heard a voice in the back of his head, telling him to jump. He did, and when he landed, the ground exploded, sending the man who hurt his momma backwards. Marik jumped, and in one single bound, landed on the man's chest, and began his attack. He weaved around the man, punching, kicking, biting, and headbutting. Until the man lay on the ground, unmoving. The lady in silver ran and picked up a girl off the ground, she kept running. Another girl looked at Marik and said his name. At the time, he didnt know how he knew, he said her name...

Reyna


	7. The Slap Of The Bitches

**A/N: Yes the last chapter was short, I had writer's block. Bite me...**

Marik woke up drenched in sweat. He hadn't realized he had been crying until Reyna came in to ask him if he was ok. Artemis was nowhere to be found, and for some reason, that had scared him. He was quick to put on a tough face in front of Reyna. He didn't quite know what to make of her yet. They had hardly talked, and honestly, he didn't want to. But still, he needed to at least understand her better if they were to survive. "Reyna" Marik said slowly, "Sorry for acting like a dick, i mean- it's just-" "Marik stop, it's fine. To be hones, i half expected for you to act this way because of what you saw and what you were forced to indure" Marik was stunned, speechless, so Reyna continued, "I understand why you were mad at me, but please forgive me, for lady Artemis' sake, please." As Marik stood, he said "I was never really mad at you, I just needed someone to blame so I could get over it", and then he left.

Artemis was out by the pool smoking. "I thought you didn't like drugs", Marik said, "I don't, just needed one I guess". Then she threw the pack to Marik. He just laughed. He lit one up too and they started talking about random stuff.

When Marik and Artemis walked away, he started thinking about the prophecy Apollo had issued. He still couldn't believe it, he had a good mind to travel to Olympus and bitch slap Apollo. 'Now there's an idea' thought Marik. Hey, Artemis, can you take me to Olympus for a minute please". "Um- ok", and in about 3 seconds they were in Olympus. Before they walked in the door Marik asked artemis to teleport them out of there when he said bitch. She laughed and said ok. When they walked in, Marik asked Apollo to come down to mortal size and talk with him for a minute. Apollo said ok. As soon as Apollo was human size, Marik slapped him, leaving the gods stunned. As Apollo looked up, he recieved another slap, and another, and another, and them Marik called him a bitch. Artemis teleported them both out.


	8. The Other Decision

Artemis and Marik appeared in front of Thalia and Reyna, who began laughing. Marik rolled his eyes, and Artemis scolded them. "what is this, why are you laughing?" she said commandingly. Thalia locked eyes with Marik, and Artemis wheeled around at blinding speed, catching Marik with bunny ears behind her head. She began scolding him, too. He cut her off with a kiss. She stayed silent for about an hour.

That night, Zeus came to Marik in a dream. The god stated that Marik would be the one to either be the one to save, or conquer Olympus.  
It was time for Marik to fufill his part of the prophecy...

Marik woke up in a cold sweat. He was on the side of the road. 'I havent had a vision in years, not since New Rome', Marik thought. 'I need to go back to the girls'. He drove back to his apartment. He had dropped the girls off there last he opened the door, Thalia rushed him and put a knife to his throat. "Where have you been", she said. "Artemis has been crying all morning because she thought you had left us". Marik roared and grabbed the knife from Thalia and backed her against a wall. He stabbed, and hit right where he had wanted. The landlord was not going to be happy about a knife sticking out of the wall.

Marik went into his room to find Artemis weeping quietly while looking through a book that his mother had given him before she died. Noone but him or his mom had ever touched that book without paying dearly, yet he couldnt be mad at her. No, he was too awestruck by how graceful she looked even when in tears. She noticed him and quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. Marik broke down under the pressure of Heaven, Hell, and Olympus, and finally allowed a crack to show in his posture. He broke down and cried like a newborn in a silent movie.


	9. The Hurt

'It was working. I am pulling myself away from them to make this easier', he thought. 'I will finally avenge my mother in the end'. Hades glared at Marik through an Iris message while Marik contemplated the way he would do away with Everyone. He walked into the room where Reyna and Thalia were sleeping. He looked to the sky and screamed, "FOR OLYMPUS". Then he drew his .45 and aimed it at Thalia and Reyna. They woke when he screamed. He pulled the trigger. Reyna fainted as the bullet sailed past her head and into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK!?", Thalia screamed, then she noticed the Iris message behind Marik. "You pig", she said to Hades. The Iris Message ended. Marik fell to his knees and cried. He finally fulled himself up when he heard Artemis coming. Marik ran out of the door and drove away on his bike...


End file.
